randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
MP5K
The MP5K is a sub-machine gun from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The MP5K appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops as a prototype variant. Campaignhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=MP5K&action=edit&section=7Edit The MP5K appears only in the mission "Executive Order" where it's used by Mason (with Extended Mags, a Red Dot Sight and with the Dusty camouflage). It is also used by Frank Woods but without any attachments. Multiplayerhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=MP5K&action=edit&section=8Edit The MP5K is equipped with a unique foregrip. It has considerably less recoil and side to side rocking than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It is unlocked at level 1, as it is part of the SMG default class. The MP5K lacks rails, sling brackets, and a curved magazine that its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart sported. The rate of fire is also decreased. The MP5K has one of the slowest reload times of any SMG. This can be remedied with Sleight of Hand, however with a magazine capacity of 30 (45 with Extended Mags), reloading isn't something users will have to do very often, and with the MP5K's high power, one can cleave through a group of enemies before needing to reload; this combo can turn the MP5K into a rather devastating room-clearing weapon. Considering this weapon is designed for CQB, burst fire at a range to stay on target. Due to its high power, fairly low recoil, and being fully automatic, it is extremely useful as an early-level weapon. Also this weapon has a great hip fire use which combined with it's firepower can be a useful close range gun. The MP5K is also quite effective with the Rapid Fire attachment, as the increase in fire rate helps take out short range targets at a much quicker rate, but the player will have to take into account the massive increase of recoil at medium-long distances. Scavenger is recommended while using Rapid Fire, as Rapid Fire will burn through the player's ammunition. Attachmentshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=MP5K&action=edit&section=9Edit *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Reflex *ACOG *Rapid Fire *Extended Magazines Zombieshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=MP5K&action=edit&section=10Edit The MP5K is featured in Nazi Zombies, and is available off the walls for 1000 points on Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, and Call of the Dead with ammo costing an additional 500 points. It is quite powerful when paired with Double Tap Root Beer and works well until Round 10 or so before headshots become a priority with it, and around 15 before it becomes a major priority. Speed Cola is also very effective with this gun as it fixes the long reload time. The gun's fast firing rate allows for a medium-high accumulation of points. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is changed to "MP115 Kollider." It also has increased damage and features a larger magazine. Even with the increase in damage, it's still advisable to go for headshots. Like all other Pack-a-Punched weapons, upgraded ammo can be bought from the wall for 4500 points. Although the MP5K is the same price as other SMGs, it has the most ammo of all except the MP40, which is only available on some maps. Category:COD